caballeros, hechiceras y princesitas
by Vegasplease
Summary: AU. La malvada reina Sue ha anexionado casi todos los reinos. Sólo algo interfiere con sus planes de dominación, la existencia de la caballero Rachel Berrian. Sue decide enviar a su mejor discípula, la hechicera Quinn para que le haga cambiar de bando.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX.**

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué estás tachando eso? — preguntó Morgan, sorprendiéndola por detrás e inclinándose para averiguar lo que absorbía la atención de Rachel.<p>

La heredera de los Berrian había salido con las primeras luces del amanecer, buscando la quietud del Bosque de Hadas. El rocío cubría el precioso manto verde que abrigaba el paraje, dotándolo de una radiante capa que lo hacía resplandecer como si de oro líquido se tratase. El inconveniente era que también volvía resbaladizo el terreno**,** algo que Rachel pudo comprobar de primera mano.

Una vez pasado el dolor que sintió en su trasero al dar contra el suelo, se sintió extrañamente cómoda en el lugar en el que había caído. La espalda contra una roca, el pelo recogido en una trenza para evitar que no entorpeciese su visión y, sobre sus rodillas, el libro que Quinn le había traído.

Tenía una misión, y estaba tan concentrada en ella, que no escuchó al niño acercarse. Le había costado años acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad de no sentirse amenazada por peligros constantes. Pero desde hacía algún tiempo, ya nadie podía poner en entredicho su capacidad para evadirse.

—No lo estoy tachando. Estoy haciendo una nota al margen. — corrigió Rachel con voz tranquila.

—¿Qué es el margen?

—Es este espacio que hay aquí — le instruyó señalando el libro — Está en todos los manuscritos, sirve para hacer anotaciones o describir ilustraciones.

—¿Y porque anotas cosas? — preguntó Morgan curioso, alzando una ceja.

—Porque este texto necesita correcciones, lo que describe no está ajustado a la realidad. — contestó con fastidio, levantando el tomo y dejándolo caer de manera estrepitosa contra sus rodillas – No es acertado todo lo que cuenta.

—¿Cómo no va a ser acertado? Todo el mundo conoce esa historia, la enseñan en las escuelas, se han escrito canciones sobre ella.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea cierta – le recriminó frunciendo el ceño — aunque en su mayor parte lo es – añadió bajando la voz.

—¿Y tú cómo podrías saberlo? La historia es así. Y a mí me gusta.

Morgan, que conocía bien el temperamento de Rachel cada vez que consideraba algo como injusto, no había podido evitar acercarse cuando la vio allí sentada, murmurando palabras contra el libro, con el gesto ceñudo y apretando la pluma contra las gruesas páginas. Sintió la necesidad de aproximarse a ella y liberarla del peso que se empeñaba en cargar.

—No puedo. No puedo dejarlo como está. — le confesó atropelladamente, levantando por primera vez los ojos del libro.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo — objetó mientras le revolvía el pelo, queriéndole quitar importancia y zanjar el asunto.

Quería seguir corrigiendo, no verse interrumpida hasta no haber acabado con aquello. Pero consiguió el efecto contrario, porque el chico ahora estaba profundamente interesado. Le intrigaba la causa que había acuciado a Rachel para salir tan temprano del castillo, sin Gershwin_, _su preciada espada, al cinto.

Morgan no parecía haber captado la indirecta. Por el contrario, se había plantado sobre la hierba tomando asiento frente a ella. No había dejado de mirarla, con ese gesto concienzudo que a Rachel le resultaba tan familiar.

Suspiró contrariada, dándose por vencida en la contienda contra la curiosidad de Morgan. Cogió una hoja de mandrágora del suelo, sonriendo al recordar lo que Quinn era capaz de hacer con las flores de esa planta, y la puso entre las páginas del libro antes de cerrarlo.

—El problema que tengo, básicamente, es que no puedo dejar que esto se siga propagando. Es injusto.

—Al menos eso déjalo como está. Es uno de los mejores duelos que he escuchado jamás. No me importa si es mentira. Yo me acuerdo de esa parte siempre que me persiguen los loboyertos [1] y me da valentía para subir a los árboles más altos y despistarlos.

—No es valiente hacer tal cosa. — le interrumpió casi gritando — Es peligroso. Además, ¿no estabas educándote en el lenguaje de los animales? Cuando lo aprendas, los dominarás, y no tendrás que refugiarte en los árboles.

—Sí, pero es que yo prefiero trepar. Y Quinn nada más que me enseña a mirarles a los ojos, dice que les tengo que hablar con la mente. No se puede hablar con la mente — se quejó Morgan, alzando la voz y palmeándose las rodillas ante la obvia imposibilidad que Quinn le planteaba en sus lecciones.

—Si ella dice que puedes hacerlo, lo harás. Sé paciente.

—Prefiero que me enseñe a tirar con el arco.

—Primero tienes que conocer lo que tu mente es capaz de hacer, después ya te preocuparás por entrenar el cuerpo.

—Suenas como ella — contestó Morgan cruzándose de brazos.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido — gruñó entre dientes.

—Lo era si yo me lo tomo como tal.

Morgan se quedó un rato enfurruñado sin decir palabra, y Rachel se acomodó observándolo, orgullosa. Cada vez eran más frecuentes los momentos en los que la felicidad le cogía desprevenida y le hacía que se le humedecieran los ojos. Se acercó envolviendo al chico en sus brazos. En el interior del bosque se escuchó el graznido de un ave, al cual Morgan respondió con una perfecta identificación. Según él, era un _halcón_ _negro_ _telépata_ y se estaba quejando de la escasa caza que había esos días.

—Eres un insufrible sabelotodo — le dijo sin romper el abrazo.

—Y tú eres una insufrible sentimental.

Sacudió la cabeza y oprimió su mejilla contra la del chico.

—¿Te gustaría saber lo que ocurrió de verdad? – preguntó rindiéndose, ya terminaría las correcciones del libro en otro momento.

—Mucho.

—Pues acomódate, y presta oídos.- comenzó a narrar con voz aterciopelada — Cuentan las leyendas que en el centro de un vasto y flamante terreno, situado en el punto cartográfico más céntrico que jamás hubo existido, se alzaban los majestuosos dominios de Sylverland…

* * *

><p>[1] Loboyerto: animal salvaje similar al lobo. De pelaje blanco. Oriundo de las tierras del norte, más concretamente del valle donde se asienta el territorio de Berriland.<p> 


	2. Sylverland

En el centro de un vasto y flamante terreno, situado en el punto cartográfico más céntrico que jamás hubo existido, se alzaban los majestuosos dominios de Sylverland. De sus tierras brotaba una característica vegetación que, durante todo el año, teñía el paisaje de nostálgicos amarillos, ocres y anaranjados.

Cuentan las leyendas, los bardos y los trovadores que esta misma tierra, una vez fue la más virgen de la historia de la humanidad. Y brillaban en ella un sinfín de verdes, cobres y cobaltos. Esperanza eterna al alcance de los campesinos que la labraban día a día con sus propias manos.

Pero, desde que la malvada reina Sue se hizo con el poder, el ambiente se tiñó de malicia y la propia naturaleza decidió vestirse de otoño perpetuo.

Dicen que su tiranía no tardó en instaurarse más de quince soles. Y que su lóbrego castillo emergió de la nada. Pues lo que un día fue conocido como el _Monte Anhelo_, a la mañana siguiente estaba recompuesto de hastío, piedras y torres que se alzaban, estrepitosas, clamando al cielo lo que nunca debió ser robado a la madre naturaleza.

Y allí estaba ella, como cada mediodía, postrada en su lúgubre trono, regalando improperios a cualquier pobre alma que se le cruzase o mandase a llamar. Ese día era el turno del desventurado bufón de la corte, Finn.

— ¡Baila! ¡He dicho que bailes, mentecato! — demandaba su majestad.

—Es lo que hago, mi señora. Disculpe si no cuento con más virtud que esta que demuestro.

—¿Virtud?¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo virtud? ¡Guardias! ¡Córtenle las piernas!. Así será más divertido.

—Pero, mi señora. Yo…

En el preciso instante en que los guardias agarraron al pobre muchacho de los brazos, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia el centro de la sala, la vidente de la corte hizo acto de presencia. Y todos los presentes desviaron sus curiosas miradas hacia la puerta, incluida la mismísima reina.

— ¿Qué formas son esas de invadir mi corte?—preguntó Sue, aunque observándola con cierta curiosidad.

Eran muchas las veces que le había advertido sobre la política de interrupciones en la sala del trono_. No vendrás a menos que traigas una profecía útil para mi reino.__Y, aún así ¡te harás anunciar! De lo contrario te cortaré la cabeza y la colocaré en el centro de mi sala de trofeos_. Y la chica, que nunca fue muy avispada, se había mantenido siempre obediente. Más por miedo que por lealtad.

—Señora, oh, mi señora. — Se postró de rodillas ante ella, dedicándole una pomposa reverencia. — Vengo en calidad de oráculo. No es mi afán el profanar su habitáculo. Ni siquiera el de crear gran espectáculo.

—¡Sugar!¡Deja de rimar!. Me pones nerviosa. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

—Lo he visto, mi señora. Lo que tanto tiempo lleva buscando. ¡La respuesta a su pregunta que tanto ansía!. El futuro de su reino.

Conforme hablaba, la joven vidente danzaba alrededor del trono, dando pasos cortos y de puntillas, guiada por una melodía invisible que, a ojos de Sue, la hacían asemejarse a una de esas molestas ninfas que (relataban) corretean al atardecer por los bosques del meridiano.

En ese mismo instante, Quinn, la más destacada miembro de la casa Fabrais, oriunda de las cálidas y mágicas tierras del sur, se encontraba en la almena más alta del castillo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Su semblante permanecía siempre serio y formal, agraciada muestra de su sensatez, herencia de su renombrada estirpe de rectos hechiceros. Así como sus rubios cabellos y sus preciosos ojos miel.

Emitió un ligero suspiro y se llevó ambas manos al regazo. Se acomodó y dejó que sus mejores recuerdos le asaltasen. Memorias de la vida que tan pronto le fue arrebatada cuando, con tan sólo quince años de edad, la malvada reina Sue la arrancase de los brazos de su familia para enclaustrarla en aquella abominable rutina.

_Aguanta, hija. Es por nuestro bien_, le decía su padre, _las cosas son así, y es nuestro deber como familia noble que somos. Debes partir a servir al reino, nos guste o no_. Pero su madre sólo lloraba. Y a Quinn se le encogió tanto el corazón, que hasta se olvidó de cómo debían sonar sus propios latidos. Se le anudó la garganta y estuvo días y días sin hablarle a nadie que no fuese ella misma. Hasta que finalmente comprendió que aquél era el precio a pagar por ser hija única, heredera absoluta de la casa Fabrais.

Sólo el primogénito de cada familia noble era reclutado y forzado a ofrecer sus servicios a la reina. Y todo a cambio de un tratado de paz territorial en el que Sue se comprometía a no atacar de forma directa los terrenos de quienes le hubiesen cedido a sus miembros más virtuosos.

_Burdas mentiras_, pensó Quinn, _esclavos es lo que somos_.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se desviaron hacia dos diminutas figuras que transitaban el bosque en la lejanía. Eran Brittany y Santana, sus exigidas compañeras de fatigas. Siempre tomadas de la mano. Tan distintas pero tan cercanas. Las únicas con las que, voluntariamente, compartiría cualquier minuto de su preciado y derrochado tiempo.

La primera pertenecía a la mística casa Percival. Algunos contaban que Brittany albergaba tal ternura e inocencia que, quién se atreviese a mirarla directamente a los ojos durante más de tres suspiros, se las veía de frente con toda la bondad del mismísimo universo, concentrada en el pequeño espacio que ocupaba su azul iris.

_Y, si te sumerges en sus ojos, su alma te atrapa. Y nunca más volverás a concebir maldad_, cantaban los trovadores de su tierra natal, ubicada a quince soles de viaje en dirección sureste.

Pero cualquiera que conociese un poco a su eterna acompañante, sabía que aquello no eran más que fábulas. Pues, si había una persona en aquél reino que contase con una maldad equiparable a la de la cruenta reina Sue, esa era Santana de Lauper. Hábil bruja. De intenciones tan oscuras como directas. Perteneciente a las áridas tierras del noroeste. Y ésta era la persona que más tiempo había pasado mirando directamente a los inocentes ojos de Brittany Percival.

La familia de Santana fue expulsada de los dominios que poblaban, viéndose obligados a subsistir en una pequeña isla ubicada mucho más allá de los terrenos pantanosos del _Río Rojo_. El motivo fue una disputa entre casas en la que su oscura magia acabó con la vida de dos inocentes.

Santana y Brittany fueron traídas a Sylverland el mismo día en que trasladaron a Quinn. Y desde entonces, señaladas por sus distinguidas habilidades mágicas, tan complementarias entre sí, se vieron obligadas a pasar juntas el resto del tiempo que permaneciesen confinadas en aquél castillo. Haciendo lo que la reina Sue les demandaba. Respondiendo por el bienestar de sus familias bajo penas que iban más allá de la simple tortura física.

— Entonces habla, Sugar. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién cuenta con la mayor valentía del reino y, por tanto, merece dominar cada porción de la apestosa tierra que lo rodea?. — inquirió su majestad.

Y estaba tan segura de que la respuesta sería su propio nombre, que hasta las piezas frontales de su dentadura habían comenzado a brillar.

—Rachel, mi señora. De la casa Berrian.

—¿De la casa Berrian? — Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la desdichada vidente, atravesándola como si de espadas se tratasen. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldita?. ¡Guardias! ¡Apresadla! Sacadla de aquí o el único futuro que va a adivinar a partir de ahora es el de sus propios huesos, ¡reducidos a cenizas!. ¡Quitadla de mi vista!.

Los guardias acataron la orden y apartaron a Sugar, en volandas, hasta dejarla caer a los pies del bufón Finn; que, estupefacto y amenazado a punta de lanza, había presenciado toda la escena desde un rincón de la sala.

—¡Se acabó! Mandad llamar a las brujas. — pidió Sue, alzando la voz y recibiendo como primera respuesta el eco de sus estridentes palabras, que se colaban por todos los recovecos de la alta bóveda que ornaba la estancia.

—¿Con qué motivo, mi señora? — cuestionó el guardia más cercano a su posición.

—Con el motivo de venir en dos segundos. ¡Y sin rechistar! O mataré con mis propias manos a todos los magos del sur y a los exiliados de esa apestosa isla envenenada del Río Rojo.

Y, en menos de lo que un gallo tarda en anunciar la llegada del día, Quinn, Brittany y Santana fueron convocadas ante la reina Sue.

Y allí recibieron la misión más importante que se les hubiera encomendado jamás, siendo declaradas tres de los cuatro pilares clave que sustentan esta historia.


	3. Dracunculus

Para notificar a la tríada que debían personarse inmediatamente en la sala del trono, fueron necesarios dos de los cientos de capas plateadas de la corte de Sue. El primero no tuvo más que subir a la torre norte, fortín personal y aposento de Quinn Fabrais, quién acató la orden sin reparo alguno.

El segundo, sin embargo, se enfrentó a una serie de tareas mucho más espinosas: abrir manualmente el puente sobre el foso para salir del castillo, buscar a las muchachas, exponerles la misiva, saciar las particulares dudas de Brittany y, finalmente, soportar los insultos de Santana mientras las traían de vuelta.

—Mi señora, pido paso para sus fieles servidoras, convocadas por su acaecida voluntad. — El guardia que las anunciaba se postró frente al trono, clavando una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

—Está bien. Que pasen. — aceptó Sue. Se levantó y, alzando ambas manos, habló al resto de los presentes. — ¡Y vosotros, fuera! Ya no queda nada que podáis rapiñar aquí, malditos carroñeros.

Mientras un grupo de unas quince personas se abría paso hacia la salida, las tres jóvenes aguardaban su turno junto al portón. Pues Sue les había dejado bien claro, en sus anteriores edictos, que tenían _terminantemente prohibido_ el acceso a la sala del trono hasta que no quedase ni un alma humana en su interior. A excepción de la de ella misma, claro.

_De lo contrario_ (amenazaba) _os cortaré la cabeza y las colocaré en el centro de mi sala de trofeos._ Así que, mientras esperaban, Quinn, Brittany y Santana conversaban tratando de adivinar cuál podría ser el motivo de tan inesperada llamada.

—Nos va a gritar por algo que no hemos hecho. ¡Os apuesto un frasco de _Artemisia dracunculus_! — expresó Quinn, con aire divertido.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo tu _draculus_, eh? — refunfuñó Santana.

—_Dracunculus_. — corrigió, alzando el dedo índice de la mano derecha con mucho brío. — Es estragón.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿para qué quiero yo tu estragón? — Santana repitió el tono anterior, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Nos va a mandar a la horca. — sentenció Brittany, colocando un punto y final en la que podría haber sido una discusión de proporciones considerables.

No cabía duda de que la convocatoria de Sue le hacía temblar del miedo. Y, como siempre sucedía cuando Brittany se aterrorizaba, sus compañeras se volcaron plenamente en hacerle creer que todo saldría bien. Aunque no terminase siendo del todo cierto.

—No nos va a mandar a la horca. De eso estoy segura. — expuso Quinn, dedicándole una escueta sonrisa.

Santana, por su parte, se acercó para rodearla con un brazo a la altura de los hombros, hablándole en un tono dulce y comprensivo que provocó que la heredera de los Fabrais frunciese mucho el ceño.

—Y si se atreve, se las verá conmigo. Antes de que te haya acusado, le habré lanzado siete maldiciones. Una de ellas la dejará sin pelo. Otra le arrancará la lengua. Y el resto las escoges tú.

Brittany sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un discreto rubor que solo emergía cuando Santana le dedicaba tales atenciones. Porque eran palabras rudas, lo sabía, pero siempre velaban por su bien. Y eso le agradaba.

—¿Para qué sirve el estragón? — le preguntó a Quinn, cambiando el tema de conversación. Señal de que la preocupación se había esfumado.

—Combinado con las plantas adecuadas, es un perfecto neutralizador de daños. Y podría ser más efectivo que diez escudos de forja.

—Increíble. — balbuceó la joven Percival, más que sorprendida.

— Muy bien. Yo te clavo una lanza y tú te defiendes con una hojita de estragón, ¿te parece? —desafió Santana, tan incrédula como de costumbre.

—Creo que aún no has alcanzado a comprender el concepto de brebaje, ¿no?

—Lo que no comprendo es la estúpida magia natural que usáis en tu tierra.

En aquél preciso instante, justo cuando una segunda disputa amenazaba con emerger, las últimas personas de la fila que despejaba la sala, Finn y Sugar, se cruzaron con las jóvenes, observándolas con curiosidad.

—Suerte con vuestro desdichado destino. Y llevad resguardo para el extenso camino. — rimó la vidente.

—Gracias. — respondió Brittany, ensanchando una radiante sonrisa.

Quinn y Santana la escrutaron con la mirada, recelosas de lo que pudieran significar aquellas extrañas palabras.

—Rímale algo a _bufínn_, a ver si ya ha aprendido a bailar. — respondió Santana, señalando al bufón con desprecio.

—Mi nombre es Finn. — puntualizó el chico.

—Y trabajas como bufón, ¿no?. Pues eso. ¡Bufínn!

Las tres brujas rieron al unísono. Y Sugar, aunque no entendió del todo el mensaje, las imitó para demostrarles que ella también se sabía reír de las mismas burlas. Las admiraba tanto que a veces soñaba que también era hechicera y sublevaba a todo el reino. Sobre todo a la malvada reina, a la que convertiría en gorrión y enjaularía sin reparo.

—Hermosas damas, pueden pasar. — les anunció el mismo guardia que había acompañado a Quinn desde la torre.

Y cada uno tomó su camino antes de que las tres brujas pudieran personarse, finalmente, frente a la malvada reina.

— Mañana por la mañana, antes de que salga el sol, estaréis camino de Berriland. — sentenció Sue. — En una misión de la que no volveréis si no es con la cabeza de esa estúpida caballero Rachel de Berrian.

—¿Berriland? ¿en el norte? — preguntó Quinn con algo de recelo.

—No me gusta el norte. Hace frío. Y es oscuro. — murmuró Brittany en un hilo de voz.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus queridos capas plateadas? ¿Por qué no les envías a ellos? Son tu ejército. — replicó Santana.

—Enviaré ¡a quién me salga de las narices! —Sue se levantó del trono y avanzó un par de pasos hasta colocarse justo en frente de las tres muchachas, a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

—Santana. — pronunció Quinn entre dientes. Era la mejor forma que se le ocurría de llamarle la atención por aquellas frases tan poco apropiadas.

Era muy divertido insultar a Sue cuando no estaba delante, reírse de sus edictos y sus caprichos durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, replicar en su mismísima cara podía costarles la vida. Pero claro, Santana no era Lauper si no sacaba a relucir su soberbia. Y el premio que obtuvo por abrir la boca fue que Sue la mirase directamente a los ojos y comenzase a escupir amenazas de poco gusto.

—Te voy a encerrar en una mazmorra, ¿me oyes?. Después voy a viajar personalmente a la isla donde viven tus miserables padres. ¿Y sabes para qué? ¡Para degollarlos delante de ti!. ¿Me has oído bien?. Les voy a cortar la cabeza….

—Y a colocarla en mi sala de trofeos. — pronunció Brittany, terminando su frase.

A Quinn casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al escucharla. Lo había dicho sin maldad alguna. Simplemente se limitaba a repetir aquella frase que tanto pronunciaba Sue. Pero, podría haberle costado la vida. Sí o sí. Por suerte, al estar ocupada gritándole a Santana, la reina no la oyó. O no la quiso oír.

—¿Me has escuchado? — insistía.

—Sí.

—¡Dilo más alto! ¡Di que me has oído y que vives para obedecerme!

—La he oído y vivo para obedecer.

—Sigo sin escucharte bien, Santana. ¿Quieres ver morir a tus padres delante de ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — Sue se colocó una mano en la oreja, como si así fuese capaz de amplificar su capacidad auditiva. — Sigo sin oírte.

—¡He dicho que la he oído! — gritó Santana, apretando los puños.— Y que vivo para obedecerla. — añadió con resignación, desviando la mirada hacia sus propios pies.

Brittany retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero Quinn tuvo el detalle de mover uno de sus pies de manera que le bloqueó el paso. A saber lo que le hubiera hecho o dicho Sue si detectaba que le tenía miedo.

—Necesitaremos armas. — pidió la joven Fabrais, captando toda la atención de la reina y haciendo que se alejase un poco de la desventurada Santana y la inocente Brittany.

—Tenéis magia.

—Y con ella será con lo que cumpliremos todos sus deseos, mi señora. Pero cuentan que en el norte existe una gran destreza en el don de la lucha. Y, si bien tengo entendido, un caballero no es todo armadura. También es lanza. Y caballo sobre el que galopar.

—¿Y desde cuando sois caballeros? — la reina rió tan fuerte que la carcajada hizo eco en la bóveda del techo y vibró a un volumen que casi hace que Brittany se tape los oídos.

—Somos lo que necesite que seamos.

Quinn Fabrais sabía perfectamente cuáles eran las palabras que debía pronunciar para ganarse el beneplácito de la reina. De hecho fue ella quien, con un par de frases más, consiguió armas, tres caballos y los víveres que necesitaban para el arduo camino que debían emprender a la mañana siguiente.

La noche antes de su partida hacia Berriland, Quinn estaba repasando algunos hechizos en su torre cuando escuchó unos toques en su puerta. Era uno de los capas plateadas que**,** por mandato de Sue, había quedado encargado de llevar a la hechicera hasta la presencia de la reina.

Al cruzar los arcos del Gran Salón de piedra, Quinn se extrañó de no encontrar a nadie más que a Sue sentada en su trono real, y comenzó a sospechar lo peor**. **Aunque nunca se imaginó que la orden fuese de la envergadura que transmitieron sus palabras.

—Hechicera, acércate. — dijo Sue en un susurro, su voz sonaba hueca, sin alma. — Quiero decirte algo.

—A las órdenes de su majestad. — obedeció, intrigada por tanto secretismo.

—Esta caballero de Berrian — empezó a decirle acercándose a su rostro — dicen que no es amable con los extranjeros, y que siempre está guardándose las espaldas. No será fácil doblegarla.

—Puede quedarse tranquila, no hay nada que la magia no pueda hacer. Será pan comido, se lo aseguro.

—No creo que la magia pueda darnos ventaja en esta situación. Este reino tiene un ridículo apego por el honor. Y el honor en el Norte se consigue luchando. Vencerla con magia sólo nos hará parecer débiles ante los ojos del pueblo.

—Pues entonces mande a los capas plateadas, me temo que nosotras no sabemos luchar. Al menos, no cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque yo tengo mi arco, y supongo que Santana sí sabría…

—Cállate — le interrumpió — no has venido aquí a dar tu opinión. Has venido para acatar órdenes. Y se acabó.

—Sin poder utilizar la magia, ya estamos condenadas antes de partir. —el tono lastimero de Quinn no acongojó a la reina, que con cada contestación de la hechicera, iba subiendo el volumen de voz.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no podáis usar la magia?

—Usted, acaba de decir que…

—Estás muy lenta, si lo llego a saber, hago venir a la bruja de piel sucia, que parece más avispada. — Quinn dejó pasar el insulto a Santana por no enfurecer más a la reina, que a estas alturas ya estaba casi gritando — Lo que digo es que debéis someterla, y me importa un comino si usáis magia o no, pero si lo hacéis, nadie debe enterarse. Ahora, escúchame bien, porque esto es una orden directa. Dicen que para conocer bien al enemigo, hay que dormir con él. Te elijo a ti para acometer tal empresa.

—¿Qué? — el asombro le hizo abrir tanto la boca que podrían haber salido pájaros de ella sin necesidad de ningún truco de magia — ¿Dormir con… ella? – añadió finalmente.

—Si es preciso.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente, majestad? — Quinn estaba algo confusa.

—El refrán es metafórico, pero me tiene sin cuidado si decides hacerlo literal y te metes o no en su cama.

—Pero… - Quinn no salía de su asombro.

—Pero nada. Da la casualidad de que la caballero ha tenido miles de pretendientes y ninguno ha logrado conquistar su corazón.

—No puede estar pidiéndome lo que creo que me está pidiendo. Le traeré su cabeza si es preciso, pero no me pida eso – no tenía idea de cómo arrancar una cabeza, pero parecía más sencillo que lo que la reina le estaba ordenando.

—Puede que meterse en su cama sea más fácil que cortarle la cabeza, Fabrais, no hagas un drama. Hasta puede que su tipo sean las hechiceras flacuchas de cabellera dorada – explicó Sue casi al borde de la risa.

—Puede que, si me meto en su cama, salga de ella sin esta cabellera dorada mía. — contestó Quinn sentándose en las escaleras del trono- . Cuentan que es tan fiera como un troll en la batalla.

—Pues ingéniatelas, haz lo que haga falta. Eres una de las mejores hechiceras del reino, ¡hechízala! ¡conquístala! Me es lo mismo.

Quinn agachó la cabeza y se hundió las manos entre el pelo en un intento de despertarse de lo que parecía un mal sueño. Sue advirtió sus dudas, y fue testigo por vez primera de la firme convicción de espiritualidad que precedía a la hechicera. Quinn pertenecía a la orden de las Beguinas, una antigua congregación mística que creía en el poder de la naturaleza y sólo aceptaban el sexo entre personas que estuvieran vinculadas por unos fuertes lazos de amor y respeto mutuo.

Se estaba derrumbando ante la reina, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Se recordó que, aún en contra de su voluntad, estaba allí para servirla y que si se negaba, Fabrefell quedaría arrasado en menos de lo que Sue tardaría en chistar los dedos. Quinn se levantó de las escaleras con el gesto sombrío y las lágrimas ahogadas.

- Intentaré servir mi cometido de la mejor manera posible – hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia deseando que se le cayeran los arcos encima.


	4. Berriland

El sol se alzaba por encima de la colina proyectando sombras e iluminando extensiones de terreno, allá donde las hojas de los antiguos árboles del bosque dejaban claros. Rachel agudizó el oído y, al escuchar un sonido a su espalda, se llevó la mano al cinto en un movimiento reflejo.

Resopló aliviada y no llegó a desenfundar a Gershwin al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de un lobato hambriento que la seguía caminando por el instinto prioritario de llevarse algo a la boca. Rachel desmontó de su purasangre y lo recogió del suelo, envolviéndolo en su manto de lino. Más tarde, se lo llevaría a Kurt para que lo alimentara junto a los otros. Se había convertido en costumbre, no podía pasar de largo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, estaría dejando morir a los cachorros moribundos que se iba encontrando en sus batidas clandestinas.

Cuentan que hubo un tiempo en que, en Berriland, se podía vivir libre de preocupaciones. Rachel no tenía recuerdos de aquella época. De hecho, en cuanto tuvo la fuerza necesaria, su padre le enseñó a empuñar la espada y a utilizarla como si de una extensión de su propio cuerpo se tratara. Así que, desde que su memoria alcanzaba, lo que ella hacía, día tras día, era sobrevivir.

Podrían haberse marchado. Recoger unas cuantas pertenencias, cerrar la puerta y no mirar atrás. Emigrar a cualquier otra parte más tranquila, sin preocupaciones de acecho constante y derribo inminente.

Pero eso no iba con los Berrian. No concebían otro hogar fuera de las fronteras de su reino. Eran cabezotas, aquella era su tierra, y a pesar de los numerosos intentos de invasión sufridos, habían permanecido imbatidos. O eso le gustaba pensar a Rachel.

Los incontables asaltos contra Berriland habían ido mermando el noble y rudo reino del que tan orgullosa se sentía. Familias enteras abandonaban su hogar en la clandestinidad de la noche. Con la oscuridad cubriendo la vergüenza de la derrota. Los que iban quedando, amanecían encontrando las casas de sus vecinos vacías, y asentían entre ellos como diciendo "Sí, estos tampoco pudieron aguantar".

Cuando era pequeña, Rachel se enfadaba con los que abandonaban. Le sacaba de quicio la cobardía, y no entendía el concepto de darse por vencido, de no aguantar más y de sentirse tan acorralado que lo único que quedada era echarse al suelo a llorar o salir huyendo de su propio reino.

Ahora era otra cosa. Ahora, lo único que colmaba sus enfados era oír hablar de la reina Sue o de Sylverland. Había aprendido a entender a los que se marchaban desde aquel día en que estaba revisando las trampas para animales que había puesto junto a Puck en el bosque; y sin querer, acabaron siendo testigos de lo que los repugnantes servidores de Sue eran capaces.

Los malnacidos se habían enterado de que el padre de Tina se aventuraba a salir a los pueblos vecinos para vender los frutos de la huerta familiar que abastecía a los Cohen. Ese día, Tina iba con él. Les emboscaros en un camino nada transitado, justo cuando acababan de salir de la frontera de Berriland. Agarraron a Tina, y le pusieron una espada al cuello.

Rachel no se contaría entre los vivos, de no ser porque Puck le puso la mano en la boca y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole salir de los matorrales entre los que estaban escondidos. Su amigo no tuvo más que mirarla a los ojos, temblando, para que ella se diera cuenta de la situación. Se acogió a sus brazos con fuerza. No podían hacer nada por Tina, eran demasiado pequeños y estaban desarmados.

El padre de su amiga sólo era capaz de gritar y patalear, pues lo tenían cogido por los brazos. Le dijeron que al día siguiente iba a salir de Berriland y se iba a ofrecer como "voluntario" para servir a Sue. Para hacer su amenaza más creíble, se llevaron a Tina, amenazándole con la muerte de su pequeña si no se presentaba allí en el plazo de cinco días.

No tuvieron que esperar tanto, el padre de Tina llegó a Sylverland antes de dos días, ofreciéndose para la causa del reino. Tina volvió a Berriland, pero su familia no pudo mantener el huerto sin su padre. La familia Cohen al completo acabó por marcharse también. Y cuando lo hicieron, Rachel no pudo enfadarse con ellos. Ese día no les llamó cobardes cuando salían con la cabeza gacha del reino. No se dejó llevar por la impotencia ni les intentó cerrar el paso. Ese día se hizo mayor y lloró en silencio lágrimas de dolor, de hastío y de desarraigo. Pero cuando abrazó a Tina por última vez, no pudo evitar susurrarle: _Aguanta_.

Iba en sus genes, le habían enseñado a no sentirse nunca derrotada, y siempre conservaba ese halo de esperanza que todos los desahuciados tienen en común. Desde entonces, en sus misivas, Tina y ella se despedían con un "Aguanta", tras "Que el viento sople siempre en tu favor", lema de las tierras del Norte.

No había vuelto a ver a su amiga. Pero recordaba perfectamente cómo sus ojos se cerraban en una línea cuando sonreía muy fuerte. Y, aparte de Puck, nadie sabía cuanto la extrañaba. Los dos compartían ese hueco en sus corazones que había dejado la muchacha de ojos rasgados, y ambos esperaban poder volver a llenarlo. Lograr, de alguna manera, que la familia de Tina regresara a su hogar. A Berryland.

Estaba volviendo hacia el castillo cuando su caballo clavó las patas sobre el camino y emitió un relincho, haciéndole volver inmediatamente de los pensamientos en los que había estado absorta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Broadway?

Rachel se inclinó hacia el cuello del animal y le acarició la quijada, posicionando sus cinco sentidos en alerta.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, tú y yo afrontáremos todas las amenazas de este mundo — susurró en la oreja del animal.

—No veo al pequeño lobo al que estás aplastando como una amenaza — contestó una voz entre los árboles bajos del bosque de Hadas.

—¡Puck! Te he dicho millones de veces que no merodees cerca de mí sin anunciarte primero. Un día te clavaré a Gershwin entre ese ridículo peinado que llevas — dijo señalando su cabeza.

—Como si pudieras.

—Noah Puckerman, te ganaría con la espada llevando los ojos vendados y un brazo atado a la espalda.

—Uhmm, me gusta cuando hablas sucio. — salió de los matorrales precipitadamente y se aproximó a ella.

—No sigas por ahí. Considérate advertido — añadió con tono amenazador.

—Si tengo que retarte a un duelo para tenerte con una venda en los ojos y ligaduras en el brazo, ten por seguro que te reto. Te reto, Rachel de Berrian. Aquí y ahora.

—No seas estúpido. No juegues con temas serios. ¿Has conseguido algo?

—He encontrado algunas setas, pero nunca sé si son de las venenosas. Mira. — abrió el hatillo que había hecho con ellas para mostrárselas.

—Yo tampoco las distingo. Se las llevaremos a Beasty, y si son comestibles, hará un guiso con ellas. — alzó el cuello abarcando con la mirada el borde de la colina. — ¿Has vuelto a venir a pie? – le reprochó airada.

—No todos tenemos caballos dispuestos a dar batidas a cualquier hora, especialmente tan de mañana.

—No te quejes más y monta. – ordenó posicionando a Broadway al lado de Noah.

—Preferiría llevar las riendas, pero no voy a quejarme porque adoro cuando me das órdenes.

Rachel le tendió un brazo para ayudarle a subir al caballo. Y Puck, envalentonado porque ella no le había mandado que cerrara la boca con su último comentario, acercó su cuerpo a la espalda de Rachel y se agarró de uno de sus muslos con demasiada libertad.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? — se volvió para mirarlo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sólo me agarro, no querrás que me caiga del caballo.

—¡Por favor! Ese truco no te va a funcionar, llevas montando desde antes de aprender a caminar. No hace falta que te agarres a nada, si es que no quieres volver caminando — añadió.

—Pero Rachel, ¡me aburro si no llevo las riendas!.

—Pues yo no soy ningún entretenimiento. Además, sabes sobradamente que odio que me agarren mientras cabalgo. Toma, coge a éste cachorro y entretente.

Puck resopló pero cogió al animal sin rechistar, posponiendo la conversación para otro momento. Eran cientos los que habían acudido al castillo para pedir su mano, ella los había rechazado a todos. Siempre encontraba algún defecto en ellos que se le hacía insoportable. Unos tenían el pelo demasiado negro, otros tenían la nariz demasiado grande, mientras que otros no sabían cantar. Tener una voz bonita no era imprescindible para gobernar un reino, pero ella lo consideraba una condición indispensable para optar a su mano.

Cuando era pequeña, se encerraba con Tina en sus aposentos y pasaban el día entero componiendo canciones. Kurt sabía cantar, pero tenía la voz demasiado aguda. Y a Puck se le daba mejor improvisar ritmos con cualquier instrumento que tuviera a mano. Desde que Tina se marchó, no había encontrado a nadie que llenase ese hueco de su ser consagrado a la música.

Las setas resultaron ser comestibles y, con ellas, Beasty les preparó el mejor arroz que habían comido nunca. Mientras se alimentaban en el Gran Comedor, Kurt se acercó con una carta que acababa de llegar urgente para Rachel. Era de Tina. La caballero la abrió con el alma en vilo, rompiendo una de las esquinas.

"_Mi valiente amiga, escribo esto clandestinamente, espero que Arthur (es el cuervo albino que te llevará estas noticias) haga honor a la fama que le precede y llegue a su destino veloz y sin contratiempos. Me han llegado rumores de que la reina ha mandado vasallos hacia Berriland, lo que desconozco es con qué intenciones, pero las dos sabemos que seguro no serán buenas._

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que Arthur cumplió su cometido. Haz que Kurt lo alimente con el mejor de los manjares. Le gustan los ratones. Su cuidadora es una hechicera que me lo prestó bajo la firme promesa de cuidarlo como si de un hijo se tratare._

_Permanece alerta y preparada. Que el viento sople siempre en tu favor._

_Aguanta._

_Tu amiga, Tina."_


	5. Arvina

El movimiento de uno de los caballos despertó a Quinn del agitado sueño que le había tenido inquieta durante toda la noche. El palafrén de Santana estaba olisqueando a un osezno que se había acercado, atraído por el olor que desprendían las viandas empaquetadas para el viaje. Estaban colgadas de las ramas de un árbol cercano al lugar donde decidieron pasar la noche, resguardadas del voraz apetito de los animales. Permitiendo a su vez el descanso a los caballos de su carga, para gran alivio de Brittany.

_No podemos cansar a estos fieles amigos más de la cuenta_, había dicho preocupada. Santana levantó los hombros mirando a Quinn de manera acusadora _¡como si ella tuviera la culpa!_ y se dispuso a liberar las bolsas de comida que oprimían el cuerpo de los animales con sus correas.

Quinn se incorporó, frotándose los ojos a la vez que bostezaba y sintió un inmediato dolor de cabeza. No tardó en comprobar que su pecho no se había librado de aquella sensación de opresión que le proporcionó la última conversación que había tenido con la reina. Miró a un lado y a otro, intentando ubicar a sus amigas. Pero no había rastro de ellas.

La noche anterior, demasiado cansada y asqueada por el viaje como para aguantar las risitas que Santana y Brittany estaban haciendo debajo de las mantas, las había dispuesto a derecha e izquierda suya. _Dioses, sois como conejas_ - les había gritado exasperadamente tras el cuarto intento de quedarse dormida – _necesitamos dormir, si no podéis mantener las manos apartadas la una de la otra, me veré obligada a ponerme en medio de las dos. _

Se dio la vuelta y las encontró a su espalda. Juntas. Formando un bulto bajo la capa turquesa de Britt. Respiró aliviada y se irguió sintiendo unos acuciantes pinchazos en el cuello. Un rugido en su estómago le hizo acordarse de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Odiaba sentirse tan hambrienta por las mañanas. Especialmente _esa _mañana, en la que el sólo recordatorio de la misión que Sue le había encomendado, hacía que sus tripas se retorciesen.

Debía olvidarse de aquello si no quería vomitar todo el desayuno, antes incluso de haberlo tomado. Tal vez la comida y un poco de vino aliviarían un poco del peso que sentía sobre ella.

Se calzó sus botas, demasiado gruesas para aquella parte del territorio, pues todavía se encontraban al abrigo del calor sureño. Se dirigió hacia los caballos con intención de disponer lo necesario para el desayuno. El osezno huyó al sentir su presencia tan cercana.

—Tenemos bacon de sobra, puedes quedarte y lo compartiremos contigo, pequeño — le dijo alzando la voz.

—No vamos a compartir el bacon con nadie — dijo Santana sacando su cabeza entre el montón de mantas que envolvía a Brittany y a ella.

—Hay de sobra, Santana — le dijo Brittany emergiendo también la cabeza — ya sabes cómo es Quinn con su bacon, cargó a su caballo como para alimentar a dos guarniciones, el pobre no hace más que quejarse.

Santana sonrió y volvió a hundir su cabeza debajo de las mantas. Quinn volteó sus ojos y se puso a recoger troncos y ramas. Cuando tuvo un montón, los amontonó para intentar encender un fuego.

Tras diez minutos de escuchar a Quinn resoplar, reorganizar y frotar la madera sin conseguir ni una pequeña chispa; Santana salió de su nido de amor, visiblemente importunada y se quedó mirando los troncos fijamente. Un brillo cruzó sus ojos un instante conjurando una candente llama que encendió de pronto la hoguera, haciendo a Quinn retroceder con tanta urgencia, que tropezó y acabó de bruces en el suelo. Se quedó sentada mirando a Santana fijamente.

—¿Qué? – increpó la bruja abriendo los brazos - Te he hecho un favor. Tu miseria me estaba matando.

—Podías haber avisado para que me apartara, además ya casi lo tenía.

—¿Y dónde estaría la gracia entonces?. Fabrais, te arde la capa — añadió rompiendo en carcajadas.

Quinn desanudo rápidamente su capa y la tiró al suelo, intentando apagar las llamas en vano, que para colmo, parecían extenderse.

—Santana, no la tortures —advirtió Brittany levantando la mano hacia la capa y apagando las llamas instantáneamente.

—Es una princesita, ni siquiera puede hacer fuego. Además — se cruzó de brazos — se lo merece por obligarnos a dormir separadas.

—Mira de lo que me ha servido – le recriminó Quinn señalando alternativamente a sus dos compañeras.

—Pues ya sabes, para la próxima ni lo intentes. ¿Vas a poner el bacon de una vez o tengo que volver a hacer llamaradas? — el tono de Santana era distendido, pero Quinn estaba empezando a cabrearse en serio.

—¡Parad la violencia! —Brittany se levantó y colocó el bacon sobre la pequeña parrilla que transportaban, zanjando de una vez lo que podía haber llevado a una discusión absurda.

Mientras el desayuno se preparaba recogieron el campamento, cada una ocupada en sus propias tribulaciones. La capa de Quinn había quedado humedecida por el hechizo que Brittany había utilizado para apagar las llamas, así que extendió sobre el suelo el manto con el que ensillaba a su caballo para no hacerse rozaduras en los muslos, y se sentaron a dar cuenta de un montón de bacon, acompañado con algo de pan y regado con vino aguado.

_No puedo ni montar a caballo sin hacerme daño. Tal vez Santana tenga razón, tal vez sea demasiado princesita para llevar a cabo esta misión. _Cada vez que se quedaban en silencio, a Quinn le asaltaban todo tipo de dudas. Y se sentía muy pequeña para una misión de tal envergadura.

—Tengo que contaros algo, chicas.

Había estado sopesando las ventajas e inconvenientes de hacerlas partícipes de lo que Sue le había encargado. Y tras llegar a la conclusión de que sus amigas podían ayudarla con aquello de "meterse en la cama del enemigo" se terminó decidiendo.

Santana empezó a comer compulsivamente conforme Quinn les avanzaba el plan de la terrible reina. En cambio, Brittany miraba hacia el horizonte como si estuviera escuchando el pronóstico del tiempo.

—Imaginarte en la cama con otro ser humano me está dando hambre y ganas de ser testigo a partes iguales- comentó Santana con la boca llena de comida.

—No veo el problema, Q. — respondió Brittany con la tranquilidad más absoluta del mundo. — Conozco hechizos para hacer que alguien se enamore de ti, son completamente inofensivos, porque el amor es así, inofensivo — desvió su mirada hacia Santana, que seguía engullendo trozos de bacon. — Y si no funcionaran, Santana y yo podemos enseñarte algunos trucos, libres de magia. – le guiñó un ojo al comentar esto último, y a Quinn se le encendieron un poco las mejillas con el pensamiento. _Maldita sea._

—Yo también conozco alguno — interrumpió Santana de repente — pero hay muñecos y alfileres involucrados, es todo muy tosco, y no creo que estés de acuerdo con ello, teniendo en cuenta lo princesita que eres, pero…

—¡No soy ninguna princesita! — se quejó Quinn nerviosamente.

—Fabrais, por favor, que no sabes encender un fuego.

—Sé perfectamente — respondió altiva levantando la barbilla-. Quería lograrlo sin magia.

—No digas tonterías. Si no llego a intervenir, todavía estaríamos con el estómago vacío. Y volviendo al tema, puede que no te hagan falta hechizos para lograr tu misión, ¿has considerado eso? Puede que lo único que necesites sea sacudir tu pelo dorado y dedicarle una de tus miradas de princesita sureña para que caiga rendida a tus pies. Hay gente a la que le gusta eso – Santana se iba animando a medida que hablaba.

—Espero que sólo tenga que hacer eso. Puedo hacer eso — se envalentonó Quinn con el tono ligeramente más altivo — Porque, sinceramente, no me veo capaz de hacer mucho más.

—Eso ya nos lo contarás cuando estemos allí y veamos en persona a esta caballero de la que todo el mundo tiene algo que decir – Santana no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por conocerla.

—Si se te complica, nosotras te ayudaremos —añadió Brittany. — Has hecho lo correcto en contárnoslo. La gente se insinúa continuamente y acaba…

A Quinn le comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza, y desconectó de lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. Le volvía esa sensación, ya demasiado familiar, de sentirse pequeña.

Terminado el desayuno, ensillaron los caballos, y pusieron rumbo al Norte bajo el sol naciente. No sin antes dejar un poco de bacon para el osezno hambriento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nt sobre título: <strong>arvîna,ae** -** _sustantivo femenino, del latín. Significado: manteca, grasa. Entiéndase en relación con el bacon._


End file.
